Seduzione Erotica
by Tsuna De Vongola Decimo
Summary: Seduzione Erotica featuring Belphegor and our favorite froggy Kouhai Fran. In which Fran is the seme and Bel is the desired little uke. Lemon!


**Author: Tsuna De Vongola Decimo**

**Language: English**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Rating: M**

**Story Type: One-shot/Normal**

**Category: Anime/Manga - Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Pairing: Belphegor & Fran**

**Status: Completed.**

**Title: Seduzione Erotica**

**Summary: Seduzione Erotica featuring Belphegor and our favorite froggy Kouhai Fran. In which Fran is the seme and Bel is the desired little uke. Lemon!**

* * *

The prince woke up in a room with a small reflecting and moving mirror that was placed over his head. And on that mirror, Belphegor saw that the room was slightly decorated with some framed photos that he remembered from a few Varia parties and the Vongola Decimo's generation of guardian's birthday parties that the whole assassination squad was forced to go to. There were also a few pictures of what seemed to be the Vongola brat's mist guardian, Rokudo Mukuro and...

After a few moments of staring, he realized that the one on the wall with the pineapple-styled hair was no other then his kouhai Fran himself. The second most surprising thing was that Fran looked really happy and cozy with the Mist guardian. But the one thing Belphegor was shocked about was that Fran was smiling sincerely but shyly at the camera lens.

This made him realize that he was in the illusionist's room. But the weirdest thing was that he was naked with his hands handcuffed to an iron-like board that was added to the wall. Bel struggled to break the chain, but it didn't work. The prince growled, trying to summon an Arashi flame.

"Bel-senpai, it won't work." drawled out a familiar monotone voice as the owner entered.

"Froggggggyyyyyy..." drew out the prince. "And why would it not work?"

"I borrowed the handcuffs from Tsunayoshi-sama himself. He said that it was made from Reborn-san's shape-shifting pet."

"I don't care about that, but why is the prince tied up, in _your _room and NAKED?" yelled the so-called prince as he demanded an answer, losing his cool.

"You were annoying, senpai. Besides, Boss said it was okay."

"You asked him when he was drunk?!?!"

"No, I asked Boss after he fought with Tsunayoshi-sama.''

''What the fu-!!"

At the start of Belphegor's sentence, Fran calmly walked over to the prince and stuffed marshmallows downs his throat to stop the angry sounds coming from the pale lips.

Quickly swallowing the cute and fluffy sweet, the prince spoke.

"What are you going to do with me?"

The blonde cried out loudly as he arched his back, hips bucking quickly as his penis was enveloped in such tight, warm heat.

''Oh god..." whimpered the blonde as he felt Fran's teeth nibble teasingly on the head of his now hardened flesh.

Moving his head quicker as Bel started to thrust faster into his mouth, the aquamarine-haired boy brought his petite hands up to touch the rounds globes below where he was sucking. Louder sounds of cries filled with pleasure told him that his senpai rather liked it, so he started massaging the pale balls, listening to the prince's loud moans. Going even faster, Fran moved his mouth down on his prince's large cock, forcing the blonde to adjust to the rough pace.

Belphegor panted loudly. He was so close. His kouhai's mouth felt so deliciously good on him and he wanted the boy to continue. Bucking his hips quickly to the extreme and very overpowering sensation, he nearly fainted as he felt Fran use his mouth in such a talented way.

"F-fuck! FRAN!!" moaned the prince as he bucked his hips as deep as he could go in his cute kouhai's mouth, arching his back like a wooden bow when he came, emptying his white essence in long, thick spurts.

Fran swallowed what he could, but some semen leaked out of the left corner of his mouth. Removing himself from the older assassin's groin, Fran sat up, and using his thumb, he swiped off the excess milky liquid off the side of his lips, staring at it curiously before he licked it in what Fran considered to be an innocent manner. Bel groaned. Fran was sucking so erotically on his own ejaculated liquid, just like how he had sucked on Bel's now half-erect organ that had come back when he saw the sexy sucking. He was about to speak before he saw the froggy's lips open and then speak.

"That," Fran started, "Was what I was going to do to you."

"Why though, froggy?"

'Why me?' was the hidden question in the phrase.

"Honestly, it's because I desire you, Bel-senpai." replied the younger man in his usual cute monotone little voice.

Belphegor twitched at the tone before the implied words sunk in fully and deeply.

"You, my uncute froggy kouhai who I always throw my knives at, desire me?" asked Prince the Ripper in a tone of major pure disbelief.

"Would I have given senpai a blowjob if I didn't?" said the younger one. "Besides, Bel-senpai is really sexy."

Bel could feel his face flush as he started feeling a slight discomfort from being so blatantly exposed in front of his froggy. It was also front the honest compliment his cute kouhai made about him.

"Shishishi.. Of course the prince is sexy. The prince is a prince after all." spoke Belphegor, laughing in his creepy laugh in his usual way. "But the commoner does not understand how sexy the prince is."

Fran lifted an eyebrow before replying.

"I do."

"And how is that?" questioned the prince.

"Fuuta of the Ranking Star said that Bel-senpai was the number one sexiest man in a mafia out of a total of 175820475625 men in a mafia. So, in other words, Bel-senpai is the sex god."

"Shishishi.. And what number is froggy?"

"I'm low on that list, but I am first on the cutest mafia assassin, second cutest person in the mafia with Tsunayoshi-sama in first place, and second best illusionist in the mafia." answered his kouhai truthfully.

"Well, froggy can sometimes be a pretty cute kouhai." commented Prince the Ripper, taking delight in the kawaii blush that rose and broke through from Fran's usual emotionless mask.

Trying to regain his composure back, Fran sat up tall and clambered straight into Bel's lap. He then gave the prince innocent pecks one after another until the prince started to complain in his own form while he accepted the fact that his cute kouhai lusted for him.

"If you want me so badly, kiss me properly!" growled Bel, grinning in triumph as he felt their lips mesh against the other persons' in a passionate kiss.

Fran moaned quietly into his mouth as his lip was bitten and then his mouth ravished by the slick pink muscle. Belphegor held back his moans. Fran just tasted so damn GOOD! A mixture of mangos and strawberries, a taste of mint, and then the unfamiliar, yet tasteful essence of himself mixed with Fran's saliva made the boy's mouth a delicious treat to unfold slowly. Bel slid his tongue over the aquamarine-haired boy's teeth, all over the warm cavern with the warm muscle before pulling out of the hot kiss to regain their breaths. Panting loudly, Fran leaned closer and sucked on Bel's perfect neck, leaving a hickey before meeting their lips once more. During their second kiss, Fran sat down so he straddled his senpai with his hands around the blonde's neck. Meanwhile, Bel was distracted by the one, the slight grinding Fran was doing to him, and two, the way that Fran played with his mouth.

"Remove your clothes." gasped the prince commandingly as they pulled out of the playful kiss. "You are wearing way too much then the prince."

"Okay, okay, ouji-sama." said his kouhai in a seductive voice before removing his frog hat first.

He watched, shocked at the longer hair that the boy now sported. Watching as he threw the hat onto the boy's clean desk, Fran removed his t-shirt that was under the Varia uniform and dumped it halfway through the room with just a simple throw along with the coat itself. His black pants were quickly removed and then tossed it behind him carelessly, leaving his adorable little kouhai in emerald-colored boxers made of silk.

The movement drew Belphegor to look at the lower part of his kouhai's body, his cock tightening when he saw the large bulge of Fran's anatomy move closer to him.

"Bel-senpai, let's get started." spoke the froggy in monotone as he climbed over the raised legs to straddle the part just below his stomach; the abdomen.

The prince groaned, not softly or loudly, but in between as he felt Fran rock his hips slightly, playing around with the exposed body below him.

Fran first started with Belphegor's dark-colored nipples, playing with them first with slender and soft fingers. Bel bit down a curse as the sensitive areas on his chest was stimulated oh-so wonderfully, a muffled groan escaping his mouth when a slick pink tongue was used to tease him instead.

"Wh-why i-is the prince b-b-bottom?'' choked out the blonde as Fran's fingers trailed down his muscled abs, writing the older man's name in kanji before meeting the erect appendage once more and giving it long strokes.

"Ranked number one in the category 'Best Uke in bed'." answered Fran as he smirked at the look Bel had given him.

"Uh!" moaned the prince as the wandering hands focused on his member, long teasing stroke finally, to the blonde's relief, turning into shorter firmer strokes that drew more passionate noises from Belphegor.

"Hmm, Bel-senpai is also bottom since I can get pregnant, even though I don't want to." admitted Fran as he watched his senpai writhe in loudly acclaimed pleasure just like that.

"N-nya Fr-froggy -moan- is a herma- -moan-."

"Yes. I'm a hermaphrodite." answered his kouhai as he then suddenly stopped stroking the reddened cock with one hand to reach for a green remote beside him that his senpai had not noticed during his shortly interrupted surveillance in the froggy's room.

The green remote was basically a rectangular prism with a black square design cut into it with a black lever in the cut-in part that controlled how the board worked. He took hold of the joystick and moved it so it was on the top part of the square. Bel's hands were starting to move with the handcuffs that were attached to the iron board, turning upside down so his hands would be crossed into an X soon. Fran flipped his senpai over on his stomach, the black bed sheets sliding messily to one side of the bed and off in a pile on the little futon that was set up there for rolling of the bed purposes.

The prince gave a 'oof' as he was flipped over, still helpless as before if not even more.

"Fran.." whined the blonde slowly, moaning loudly in approval as his aching hard arousal was starting to be touched again by those wonderfully soft and warm hands.

A hand trailed off his dick to the prince's ass, playing with the plump cheeks and then back to his upper body to touch those erect nipples, down to trace shapes on the abdomen and finally back to the his senpai's back entrance.

"N-nuh.. Fr-froggy, what a-are you-!!" asked the prince as he turned his head to see his cute kouhai's head drift closer to his anus.

Belphegor gave a hoarse shout as Fran slipped his tongue inside the tight hole, immensely enjoying the sensations that were shooting up in his body.

"Ny-nya! Fr-fran!!"

The said person smirked slightly as he got his beloved senpai to cry out his name in such a breathy manner of speaking. Deciding to reward his senpai, the younger boy slid his tongue deeper into the puckered hole. The muscles convulsed rapidly against his own intruding muscle that was licking as much as possible.

Bel's body shook uncontrollably as he whimpered in a wanton way that was unlike him.

"Ha- ha- harder! AHH! Froggy do it f-faster!" choked out Bel between loud groans and stifled moans.

Fran's licking tongue felt so tremendously good in his ass, the way he was moving the muscle so erotically was delicious and pushed Bel to a climax quickly, especially with the fast stroking Fran was doing to his dick.

Fran licked even faster and moved his hands even faster when he noticed that the member in his hand was twitching every few seconds, a sign that Bel was really close.

Lots of moans, gasps and groans were uncontrollably made, drawn from the blonde's mouth as his body convulsed.

"H-ha! Fr-fran!" panted Belphegor.

"Bel-senpai, you look so good like this." cooed the boy at his senpai, words muffled into his ass.

"FRAN!" cried out Bel loudly as he came, cum splattering Fran's hands, the blonde's chest and then all over his royal face that was showing and not covered by blonde hair.

The froggy removed his appendages as Bel collapsed on the bed, licking and sucking on the bed, licking and sucking on the tasty treat that was left on his slender digits before moving his senpai to lay on his back once more.

Bel was still panting from the orgasm he had just had, when he heard the sound of a nozzle being shaken and then sprayed somewhere. He opened his eyes to look at his adorable frog boy.

"F-froggy?"

Bel watched as Fran sprayed the white vanilla-flavoured whipped cream into his mouth and then leaning down to kiss Belphegor, hand holding the whipped cream throwing it somewhere behind him on the black carpet. Fran dipped his pink tongue inside Bel's mouth, the slick muscle spreading the creamy white substance all over the hot cavern until they ran out of air, lips coming apart with a small 'pop'.

"Ne, Bel-senpai, what's your favorite fruit?" asked his kouhai.

"C-cherry!" he moaned out as two hands abused his nipples.

Grinning at the reply, Fran removed his hands after kissing his senpai again. He got up and off the bed, fingers inching towards his waistline to remove his emerald boxers. They revealed a pale, hairless cock that was at least 7 inches long. Bel's member twitched when his eyes saw the sexy sight of his current lover naked for the first time. Fran hid his smirk as he opened a bedside drawer. He could feel the searing hot and lustful gaze of the self proclaimed prince. Locking quickly at the labels, he snatched a bottle labeled 'Cherry Flavour'.

"It's lubricant." said Fran as he gazed over Bel's completely vulnerable body, answering the question before he asked. "And it's cherry-flavoured."

Fran showed the label to Bel, grinning boyishly at his senpai, whose heart nearly stopped when he saw the adorable smile, as Bel's erection twitched, showing his arousal.

Bucking his hips slightly in encouragement, Bel watched his kouhai open the bottle as he kneeled to face the twitching hole. He squeezed a large but need amount of the blood-colored substance on three of his fingers of his left hand.

The blonde watched his kouhai between his legs for a bit before that kouhai looked up.

"Bel-senpai~" cooed Fran. "Your hole is twitching."

"Tease." grunted out the prince as he flushed.

The first lubed finger pressed on the pucker, being repressed for a second before smoothly sliding in the blonde's pliant body. As the froggy did that, he carefully monitored the prince's face for any signs of discomfort or pain. When there was none, Fran moved a second finger inside, scissoring deeply to relax the muscles for later penetration.

There was a slight movement of discomfort as the second finger moved. The aquamarine-haired boy moved quickly, hand squeezing out a moan when Bel's cock was touched like that. The last finger was added and Belphegor felt a slight aching in his backside. His brow scrunched up slightly as it was moved to stretch. Fran, who noticed, searched for a certain spot, the triplets searching deeper until-

"AAAAHH!"

Found it. Fran grinned again as he pressed three fingers on Bel's prostate, going to press again on the spot with a different texture then the other skin in the channel.

Bel's wrinkled brow smoothened as he yelled out again.

"N-NYA!"

The never felt before pressure and pleasure was going on in his body was driving him crazy with need.

"M-more! N-nya! G-give the pr-prince more!" gasped out the blonde, screaming again as his prostate was massaged so well and- oh god he was about to cum again!

He whined loudly as Fran pinched the bottom of his erection, stopping the orgasm from happening.

"Don't look at me like that, senpai." said Fran in a caring voice.

He didn't notice that he had dropped his whole emotionless facade.

"If I let you cum here, you'll be too tired to enjoy the actual penetration." Fran said bluntly, loving the sexy blush that showed on his senpai's cheeks.

The blonde watched as the bottle was reopened once more, the cherry-flavoured gel squirting out the plastic container onto Fran's slightly smaller hands. The hands moved to cover the boy's cock with red lubricant, spreading it and leaking pre-cum evenly before turning to Belphegor again.

"Ready, senpai?" asked Fran as he flipped the blonde back onto his knees.

Without receiving an answer, Fran plunged his cock into that tight orifice that was swallowing him up so well. The blonde screamed loudly, hating and loving the pure pain of being penetrated like that and without a warning.

Bel could only scream while his prostate was battered hard with every thrust, his clenched hands not knowing whether to clench or stay still from the pleasure.

All of a sudden, the thrusts slowed, but was still hitting his prostate.

"A-AH! Frog-gy no!"

"Say my name." ordered Fran.

"Fr-fran.."

"I can't hear you." said the boy in a sing-song voice.

"FRAN!" he begged loudly, throwing the remnants of his pride away.

"Gppd, now beg." he commanded.

"Ple-please! Fr-fran! F-fuck me harder!"

"Okay."

Bel could only scream as his prostate was battered faster and harder, the feelings overwhelming him to an orgasm.

"AHHHH!"

Fran played with the sticky tip, teasing it until it was hard again.

"You came too quickly, Bel-senpai." he complained as he thrust even harder.

"I c-couldn't h-help it.. it f-felt t-too g-GOOD!" the blonde screamed out the last part as the position changed.

While he was replying to Frannie's complaint, the illusionist had twisted it so the blonde was on his left side with Fran holding his leg up while he thrust even harder into the pliant body in front of him. The sensations were driving the prince crazy with need.

Fran's breath fanned over the smooth skin of his beloved senpai's back, their moans getting louder together.

"Ha.. Ha.." panted the green-haired boy into Bel's ear, creating shivers down the blonde's spine.

Fran's hand moved to fit over his, unlocking both and moving them so they were on the bed with Bel flipped so they were facing each other. Their hands were held together as their passionate kisses started.

"I'm c-close B-Bel.." panted the boy on top.

"M-me too." smiled Bel back as the seme's left hand lifted the bangs to see the royal blue eyes hidden under there.

"I l-like you eyes." murmured Fran as he brushed a kiss on the swollen lips, moving quicker.

The 'thank you' came in the form of a kiss. They looked into each other's eyes, kissing, making love to one another verbally if not physically.

Fran closed his eyes quickly and then opened it again, body shaking.

"I l-love you B-Bel!" cried out Fran as he came first, his semen shooting out of his cock and then emptying right into the blonde's ass, hitting the prince's prostate roughly.

"M-me too, F-Fran..." gasped Belphegor.

Fran's left hand squeezed the erection in his hand quickly, feeling Bel come over the edge with him right after he had fallen.

The two lay in bed for what seemed like hours, whereas in reality, it was only ten minutes. It was only while Fran made to pull out that the blonde prince spoke.

"D-don't." muttered the prince, his voice hoarse. "Keep it inside."

"Okay." whispered Fran as he pecked his sweetly while looking at the dreamy blue eyes.

The kouhai moved so they were on their sides, pulling the black blanket over their now exhausted bodies. His hands were playing with blonde bangs.

"Why is Rokudo on your wall?" asked the prince in a sore voice.

"Mukuro-sama.. is my master."

"Him?"

"I owe Mukuro-sama a lot."

"How much?"

"He found me when I needed a friend and then later became my master when I discovered illusions."

"I still don't like him."

"Jealous?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"You belong to me."

Fran giggled.

"I'll let you listen to that song by Taylor Swift later ."

"Huh?"

"Anyways, you shouldn't be."

"Why not?"

"I just recently discovered that my box weapon is one that uses the illusion of the owner's most loved one."

"And?"

"During young Tsunayoshi-sama's battle with Byakuran, I showed it to you for the first time, didn't I?"

"Fran... Thank you."

Fran merely smiled and said,

"Goodnight."

Slow sounds of breathing was heard when they fell asleep, a content smile on their faces.

-OMAKE-

The next morning, when Fran woke up, he woke with his usual morning wood. Since he could take advantage of his situation, he began to thrust in the still slumbering blonde.

"Still so tight." hissed Fran as he fucked the blonde even harder into the mattress.

A minute later, a moaning Bel woke up to welcome sensations flooding through his body. It wasn't long before that they came together, the white substance spilling together simultaneously.

"Ah! FRAN!" cried out Belphegor as he came, Fran biting on his shoulder as they rode out their orgasm together.

They panted, Fran finally pulling his limp organ out after so long. He watched as streams of excess semen spilled out of the hole, covering his senpai's thighs.

Bel got up on the bed, showing a glimpse of the sexy sight to Fran. He stood up too, walking to the open bathroom.

"Let's shower. And maybe have another round inside." winked Fran seductively at Belphegor before entering.

The prince followed, with semen dripped down his thighs while he walked.

Needless to say, they didn't come out until after a few hours and all the hot water was used up. Ones who heard mysterious banging noises and screams chose not to question it. This was Varia after all.

Let's just say, some things are better left unknown as a mystery.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I'm currently starting a Giotto and Tsuna lemon (27G) with Tsunayoshi as the seme and Gio as the uke~! And then one with 2718 in the future.. Then 2759 in the future!~ There's also a G27 series that I have started and is on the third chapter on. Another thing would be the drabble series and the Gravitation&Hikaru no Go Xover~

Well, thanks for reading and review!

-Tsuna De Vongola Decimo


End file.
